Byzantium (Basil II)
Byzantium led by Basil II is a custom civilization mod by Enigma_Conundrum, with contributions from Chrisy15, DarthKyofu, TophatPaladin, JFD and Regalman. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Byzantine Empire' Existing for more than 1,000 years, the Byzantine Empire, centered in the legendary city of Constantinople, was initially formed as the eastern seat of power for the mighty Roman Empire. Located along the trade routes connecting Europe to Asia, Constantinople grew to become the primary trade hub in the region, flourishing despite the conflicts that led to the decline of Rome in the west. Inspired by a number of memorable rulers, the Byzantine Empire was also a source of great cultural growth along the eastern Mediterranean, its affluence allowing for grand displays of art, architecture, science, and music. 'Basil II' Basil II, nicknamed the Bulgar Slayer, was senior Byzantine Emperor for almost 50 years (10 January 976 – 15 December 1025), having been a junior colleague to other emperors since 960. He and his brother Constantine were named as co-rulers before their father Romanos II died in 963. The throne went to two generals, Nikephoros Phokas (r. 963–969) then John Tzimiskes (r. 969–976), before Basil became senior emperor. His influential great-uncle Basil Lekapenos was the de facto ruler of the Byzantine Empire until 985. Basil II then held power for forty years. The early years of Basil's reign were dominated by civil wars against two powerful generals from the Anatolian aristocracy; first Bardas Skleros and later Bardas Phokas, which ended shortly after Phokas' death and Skleros' submission in 989. Basil then oversaw the stabilization and expansion of the eastern frontier of the Byzantine Empire and the complete subjugation of the First Bulgarian Empire, its foremost European foe, after a prolonged struggle. Although the Byzantine Empire had made a truce with the Fatimid Caliphate in 987–988, Basil led a campaign against the Caliphate that ended with another truce in 1000. He also conducted a campaign against the Khazar Khaganate that gained the Byzantine Empire part of Crimea and a series of successful campaigns against the Kingdom of Georgia. Despite near-constant warfare, Basil distinguished himself as an administrator, reducing the power of the great land-owning families who dominated the Empire's administration and military, filling its treasury, and leaving it with its greatest expanse in four centuries. Although his successors were largely incapable rulers, the Empire flourished for decades after Basil's death. One of the most important decisions taken during his reign was to offer the hand of his sister Anna Porphyrogenita to Vladimir I of Kiev in exchange for military support, thus forming the Byzantine military unit known as the Varangian Guard. The marriage of Anna and Vladimir led to the Christianization of the Kievan Rus' and the incorporation of later successor nations of Kievan Rus' within the Byzantine cultural and religious tradition. Basil is seen as a Greek national hero but as a despised figure among Bulgarians. 'Dawn of Man' "Ave, Emperor Basileios, Mighty Autocrat of Romans and despoiler of Bulgary. Of all the emperors in Constantinople, you were not the most polite, nor the most learned, nor even the best dressed – you cared little for these trivial things meant for lesser emperors. But while you were not the most Byzantine, you were the most Roman. You concerned yourself not only learning the ways of war, but in the art of administration, so that when you ascended the throne in the midst of rebellion, you could remind the world what to be Roman truly was: to be made of bitter Iron, to cut down any who dare oppose you, to rule with greatness and might, to hold power, real power! And so you went and brought death to your foes with unparalleled skill: first the treacherous Governors in Anatolia, then the upstart Fatimids who rattled your predecessors. Then those infernal Bulgars – to them, you showed no quarter. For every cohort of a hundred men only one eye was left among them, and only so that they could report your triumph to their quivering Khan! Truly, they speak your name in terrified tones: Basil, the Bulgar-slayer! Now those treacherous governors lounge in undeserved decadence, and the barbarians at the border need to be taught to cower and awe before you. Ferocious Emperor, your armies and your people look to you – an emperor who rules not from a distant palace in Constantinople, but in glinting armor and upon a warhorse. Can you capture the glory that eluded those lesser kings? Can you build an empire in the east, one rightfully deserving of the name ‘Rome’? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: "I am Basil II, emperor of Rome. Do be quick, I have other affairs to attend to." Defeat: "How could this happen? What went wrong?" Unique Attributes Mod Support Full Credits List *''Enigma_Conundrum'': Author, Code, Design, Research, Text *''DarthKyofu'': Civ Icon, Leaderscene, Leader Icon *''Chrisy15'': Code *''Regalman'': Map *''TopHatPaladin'': Unit Icon Category:All Civilizations Category:Byzantium Category:Classical Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders